Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a gate-all-around type transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device is considered to be an important factor in electronic industry because of small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. A semiconductor device may be categorized as any one of a semiconductor memory device storing data and/or machine readable instructions, a semiconductor logic device processing operations of logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly desired, or alternatively required, for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. For example, a semiconductor device has been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices have gradually complicated and integrated to meet these requested characteristics.